Honeymoon Lovers
by YunaDax
Summary: Rachel and Frank go undercover to catch a killer, only to get nabbed themselves


>From: "Camilla Sandman" 

Honeymoon Lovers By Camilla & Julia 

Disclaimer : okay so we don't own them, but that doesn't mean we cant PLAY with them! ::gets out the toys yet again:: Author's Note: well this is another one of our collaborative efforts, we had FUN writting this.. Julia with her fluff and Cam with her STEAM! The Queen's of Meaniness unite again! Thanks to Jaye for ideas!! Oh yeah, so gets steamy AGAIN!! Better warn ppl... *******WARNING!!! Yep, it's STEAM in here!! Hot stuff!!! Watch it, or ya might get burned!!! Nothing too graphical though. But ya have been WARNED!!!******* 

****** 

Helen Blakemore was stressed. She knew that as soon as she saw the two detectives she would have to call a meeting with them to announce the latest information, and she knew they weren't going to like it. Rachel and Frank choose that moment to flounce through the large double glass doors of the Water Police station, happy that they had solved yet another crime. Rachel was giggling at something that Frank had said, and Helen almost didn't want to break the news to them. She plucked up her courage and awaited the fireworks. "Rachel, Frank, Jeff and I want a work with you if you're available," she said matter-of-factly. "We available Frank? Yeah? Or ya reckon we could go back down the pub and grab a few more beers?" Rachel joked, before mounting the stairs to Jeff's office, Frank and Helen following on her heels. A short time later the fireworks erupted. "You gotta be KIDDING!" "We CAN'T do that.. its just... just.... just WRONG!" "No way... nup.. NO WAY!" The shouts could be heard throughout the station, anger filled, hurtful replies to the news that had just been broken to them. "Look.. its only for a few months.. you can handle it! I'm sure both of you can handle it," Helen tried to keep the peace, but was failing miserably. Frank and Rachel did NOT want to do this assignment, although she couldn't really blame them. The case had been unsolved for quite a few months, the body having been found in the middle of the harbor, weighted down with an engine block, Phillip Wayland had long been a suspect, but there had never been any conclusive evidence, not nearly enough to convict him. Rachel and Frank had always suspected Phillip of the murder, and now was their chance to solve the mystery. All that was required was the 2 months of undercover surveillance. That part was fine by Rachel and Frank... the part that was so disgusted is that Phillip owns a cottage on his harborside property, a cottage that he rents out to newlyweds... hence the outroar. Helen quickly retreated to behind the safety of the front counter while Rachel and Frank stormed into their office, she didn't really want to hear the comments that were going to be said about her or Jeff after the bombshell had been dropped. "She's gotta be KIDDING!" Frank spat.. he was pissed off.. BADLY. "I don't believe this," Rachel groaned as she sank into her leather chair. She didn't need this right now.. or ever. Having to spend a few weeks.. acting like she was MARRIED to her partner.. was just too much to bear! 

****** 

A week later, Frank and Rachel, dressed in their most 'married' matching looks, drove up to the expensive North Shore mansion. "I still don't believe we're doing this," Frank mumbled under his breathe, his light blue shirt almost catching Rachel's blue/gray eyes. Hell they had both been on honeymoons before.. but never TOGETHER! They'd kill each other before they solved the mystery... or got found out. "Shut up Frank!" Rachel spat as she parked the car in front of the new cottage that was going to be home. They dragged themselves out of the car.. put on their happy faces.. and walked up to the massive front door, Frank knocked politely. Moments later a rather burly looking man opened the door. "Hi! you must be Phillip! I'm Glen Foray... and this is my lovely wife Elizabeth, I think we spoke on the phone last week.. before our wedding," Frank smiled.. he hoped this bloke was falling for it. "Aww, you're too sweet pumpkin," Rachel teased him, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek, JUST for show. "Well hello there gorgeous, you scored lucky there mate, getting a chick like her, you watch out for her ya understand?" The man rumbled, eyeing of Rachel with such ferocity she nearly squirmed under the pressure, but she stood taller, squaring her shoulders and glaring right back at him with one thing evident in her eyes. *I'm HIS, one touch and he'll kill you* Soon after they were shifting their things into the quiet secluded cottage with the help of Phillip. He was taking quite a shine to Rachel, and she reminded herself that if he found out their plan now... they both were history. "So what do ya do for a crust?" Phillip asked her. Rachel stopped in her tracks, what DID she do? What was she going to say that would get her off the hook. " I'm... a dance instructor," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the suitcase she was carrying. " A dancer... really.. you must give us a preview one day," her leered at her, making it obvious what he wanted. Frank passes then on the way back to the car again, taking note of the slightly worried look that Rachel shot him. The look said one thing *I don't like him*. Frank peered in the boot of the car and saw it was empty. *good enough reason to loose this slimebag* he thought. "Well that's about it mate! Thanks for all you help, I think me and Liz here will be fine for now," he smiled as innocently as humanly possible. "Ahh I C... going to be practicing that horizontal folk dance are we?" Phillip sleazed at Frank. "Aww mate, you got me, but unless you got an invite... this dance is for two," Frank smiled again, trying to rid of this bloke from their new little cottage. Finally he took the hint, walking back over to the main house, leaving Frank and Rachel to their own business. Rachel closed the door behind him before turning on Frank. "You... you... BASTARD!" she hissed at him. "Now he thinks we're gonna be SCREWING all afternoon!" "Yeah.. but I got rid of him as I recall," Frank hissed back at her. She was gonna make this difficult for both of them, he realized. "Why don't we scout around ad see what this place has to offer?" He suggested, trying to make peace with this woman who was supposed to be his wife. Rachel took the hint. "Why not.. might as well find any camera's or listening devices," They took off, searching the cottage thoroughly before meeting again in the bedroom. Frank put his finger to his lips as she entered, indicating her to be quiet. He indicated to the motion detector behind him, then to another one behind Rachel, then to a small vase on the head of the bedrail. She shook her head at Frank, indicating no other devices had been found, she motioned for Frank to follow her before exiting into the hallway and through to the kitchen. "Two camera's and a sound device," he said quietly as Rachel leaned up against one of the cupboards. "I thought it was weird that the only motion detectors were in the bedroom" she murmured. "Well means only ONE thing, we're gonna have to be REAL convincing," Frank said with a smile on his face. "You're a jerk Holloway!" she spat at him, not happy at all with the situation. She pulled out her mobile phone to ring Jeff, enabling the scrambler before dialing. "Yeah Jeff, it me. We got a problem here, there's camera's, listening bugs, and REALLY flimsy see-through curtains," she tried to sound like a whining teenager talking to her older brother. Rachel made a face at the reply she got, making it painfully obvious she didn't wanna be there. "Yeah yeah... alright, I'll give it a shot.. yeah.. thanks.. bye," she hung up and looked at Frank who had a huge grin on his face. God she hated it when he was like this. "He told us to go with it?" he asked innocently, and the mock glare he got in return told him she wasn't too happy about the instructions. "So..." he grinned, and made a motion towards the bedroom. She rolled her eyes. "Aaah, come on Rach, we're supposed to be newlyweds. If we don't.. He's gonna be suspicious..." "Oh, ALRIGHT!" "We can pretend to do it in the bathroom.. just add some soundeffects, ya know..." She sent him a glare. "Yeah, whatever!" she said, throwing her hands up in surrender. 

They entered the bedroom. He was wearing a silly grin on his face, more than anything she wish she could wipe it off his face. But she couldn't. "Oh honey..." she said, trying to add as much honey as she could into her voice. "Yes, my sweet cupcake?" he replied. "I have never done it with you in the bathroom..." "Oh, you're such a turn-on.." she grinned, backing slowly into the bathroom. Before she had gotten too far though, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. "For show," he whispered into her hair, then let his hands roam quite freely. "Don't enjoy this too much Holloway," she whispered warningly. "Oh, but I am.." She fought the urge to kick him as she led him slowly into the bathroom feeling.. weird. 

And in a house down the street sat Phillip Wayland and listened with fascination as sounds of pleasure came through his speakers. He didn't mind not having the visual. He'd get that soon enough. "Oh my dear.. You'll be so good," he said with a grin. The game was afoot. 

****** 

Morning rose. "Lizzie.." "Hmmmmmff..." "Time to wake up, sweetie.." "Fr... Glen?" "Yes, hon.. it's me.." She opened her eyes to see a smiling Frank standing over her, all dressed. "It's time for our beach walk.." he pointed out. "Huh?" "The one we take every morning.. remember cupcake?" "Yes of course sweetie!" she added quickly, "I was just tired.." "After last night I don't blame ya.." he grinned, and winked. She sighed. Last night indeed. 3 hours in a bathroom making noises of pleasure.. with Frank!! It was just.. too weird. And sleeping in the same bed as he... "Coming," she said, getting out of the warm covers. At least she hadn't slept in the nude! It didn't stop Frank from grinning at her though, he was probably getting an eyeful!! "Why don't ya make some breakfast Glen..." she smiled, sending him a "get-out-before-I-hurt-you-look". He chuckled and left the room. She cursed him all the time while getting dressed. The smug.. He was enjoying himself!! 

She felt a bit better once they got outside. With no listening devices, she found she could relax a bit. "You think he'll make a move soon?" she asked. "Probably.. we should be ready.." "Yeah," she agreed, sitting down. "Frank..." she began hesitantly. "He's looking at us." "What? Where?" "On his balcony," he said casually, sitting down beside her. She waited a few seconds, then glanced up causally. "Yep, he's looking," she agreed. He stretched out, lying down in the sand, smiling up at her. "We're the happy newlyweds, remember?" She laid down beside him to glance up at a clear sky. "Is he still outside?" Rachel asked casually after a long silence. Frank glanced up to the house and could see Phillip Wayland still out on his balcony "Yep, still there," he replied. "Hmm, wonder what he thinks he's doing. Perve!" said Rachel with a frown. "Oh well, I guess we could give him something to perve on." laughed Frank "What!?" Frank rolled over and virtually was on top of Rachel before she knew what hit her. "Frank!" she hissed, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" "What does it look like?" he asked before kissing Rachel quite throughfully. He finally removed his lips from hers and gave her a grin. "Do you reckon that was convincing?" he asked. "You didn't get into the spirit of it, I don't think, perhaps we should try it again?" And with that his grasped her lips with his again, continuing the sweet torture from before. She wanted to kick him, to throw him off... but, but.. Her head was swimming. If he had intended it to be just for show, it certainly wasn't anymore. They were practically devouring each other, she just as eager as him. The sand was warming her back, and his body was pressed against hers. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so alive, so warm.. And boy did he know how to kiss! It wasn't how he had imagined their first kiss. He had always thought it would be a gentle touch of lips.. but this was far from it. It was a kiss of promises.. promises of just how good they would be together. And Rachel was kissing him back with a passion that surprised him, and turned him on beyond his imagination. He reckoned she had a fair idea about how much though. He paused suddenly. "We're being stared at," he said quietly. She glanced up to see several people standing in a circle, whispering and pointing. "Yeah.. I think we have given him enough to look at.." she mumbled without looking at him. *It's just for show* she told herself firmly. *Ah, who are you kidding???* another part of her asked, but she refused to go there. Focus was the key. Yeah, focus. She threw one look at Frank.. and got lost in his gaze. He was looking at her with a look of raw desire and something else, something she refused to see. "We should..." she said, unwilling to let go of his gaze. "Yeah," he agreed, "we should..." Neither moved. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah," he repeated a few seconds later, then finally broke the gaze off, turning to walk along the shoreline. Rachel followed him a few seconds later, throwing a last glance at the balcony. Phillip Wayland was gone. Quickly, she wiped up her cell phone and dialed Helen's number. "Yeah, it's Rachel here. Listen.. the guy's made now move yet.. uh huh.. No, it's going just *FINE*!! Yeah.. copy that.." she hung up with a grunt "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah, splendid!" she shot back sarcastically. "How about we get some food at a decent place? I think the guy has had his fun for the day.." "Alright.. but you're buying!" He grinned. 

They got back a few hours later, feeling quite full and content. He had taken her somewhere decent too.. and paid for it. He had flirted.. just a bit.. sending glances her way. She had pretended not to notice, although it was getting harder. She was loosing her balance. Her and Frank's partnership had always walked a fine line.. and now they were walking to close to the fire. "Want some wine or sumthin?" he asked casually as they entered the living room. "Sure," she replied, sitting down on the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen, grabbing some glasses and a bottle. She was warming up. With a little effort from him after they had finished the case.. he might actually... He smiled broadly at the thought. "Her ya go!" he exclaimed as he re-entered the living room. She was sitting snuggled up on the couch, he took the other side, pouring her a glass. "Ta," she smiled. "To cracking the case in the near future," he offered. "And I who was beginning to enjoy it," she teased. "Ya can always marry me afterwards," he teased back. "Is that an offer?" "Well, ya know.." he grinned She was feeling a tad bit intoxicated already.. but not from the alcohol. Frank was looking more and more attractive by the minute. He was leaning forward to refill her glass.. and temptation was becoming too much. She knocked the bottle out of his hand. He stared confused at her . "Rach.." he began, but she shut him up fast, planting a big kiss on his lips. Then she pulled back to look at him. He look dazzled. When he made no move, she pulled him to her, kissing him as passionately as she could. It took a few seconds, then he replied, pulling her atop of him. His hands traced her spine slowly, caressing her skin while he was exploring every part of her mouth and her lips. So many years of tension in the air had started a regular fire. "Rach..." he muttered into her mouth. "Frank.." she muttered back, finding a particular interesting part of his neck. "Oh God.. You taste... good..." he managed to get out. Their kiss was becoming a fight for control now.. as if to see who could drive the other most crazy. She tugged at his pants. It was like pouring cold water down his spine. Suddenly he realized what he was doing.. and with who!! "Hang on!" he almost yelled, trying to free himself from their embrace. He found he couldn't. Rachel was still atop of him, and she seemed reluctant to stop it. "Frank.. I want.. this.." she whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "To hell with precaution and consequences," he thought. And that was the last coherent thought he had for a long, long time. 

***** 

She woke to a warm sun in her face. For a moment she felt happy for no particular reason, except it felt nice waking up in a strong pair of arms and with a warm sun in her face.. "Hold on a sec," she thought. Strong pair of arms? Warm skin against hers? The smell of... "FRAANK!" She tore herself from his arms, and of course fell of the couch in the process. Of course they had done it in the living room so Phillip wouldn't get suspicious, and.. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor. "Rach?" Frank's still sleepy head looked down at her. "Yeah," she muttered back. "You okay?" "PERFECTLY!" she shot back. "Oh great," he muttered, sitting up. "I just knew you would have this kind of freaking reaction to us making love. Fucking great." "It was sex Frank, and I'm not freaking!" "I am NOT!" she repeated a few seconds later when he said nothing. "Fine, you're not freaking. And silly me actually thought it MEANT something!" "Yeah, silly you!" she replied, almost regretting it a second later when an unmistakable look of hurt flashed over her face. Then it got replaced with anger. "Yeah, I am silly for playing this damn game with you when you obviously don't care, and silly me who thought you would, and damn you for making me think you did!" he shot back, while getting dressed. "I never.." she began, but he cut her off "Yes you did Rach, yes you did!" She had no reply to that, just sat there, on the floor, meeting his gaze. "What, no comeback line?" he asked sarcastically. "Damn you Frank!" she shot back, "just go okay? Just..." "Yeah, okay, I'm going for a walk!" he shouted, heading for the door. "Yeah, well... Well, get some groceries while you're at it!" she shouted back. "Fine!" and with that the door slammed behind him. Only then did she get up, slowly, fighting a well of tears. It was just sex. It couldn't be anything else. It couldn't! 

****** 

Rachel was starting to get the creeps, Frank had been gone for more than 2 hours, how long did it take to run down to the shops and get some groceries anyway? Sure, he was angry, but still.. She was starting to worry when a knock came from the front door. "Is that you Sweety?" she called innocently, getting a bad feeling. Frank wouldn't knock, especially when he was angry. When the person didn't reply she pulled her gun out of its ankle holster. She edged up towards the door, standing behind it ready to open it. She wasn't ready when the door flew open with the force like a sledgehammer, knocking the gun from her hands and the back of her head against the brick interior. "Oph" she moaned as the world turned different shades of black, green and purple. She slid down the wall, her legs suddenly like jelly. "What're y' doin'" she slurred as Phillip emerged from the front entrance, her head was pounding from the inside, making it hard to think let alone act to save herself. "Fraaaaaank?" she slurred, suddenly wondering where he got too. Phillip didn't seem to notice the slip in names, being more intent on kicking Rachels gun out of her reach and putting it in his pocket. "He's slightly.. incapacitated at the moment, he wanted me to look after you," Phillip leered as she scoped up Rachel and slung her onto the lounge. " Leave me 'lone.. bastard," she tried to shout at him, her voice sounding meek and far away. The fog was starting to lift from her mind and she knew she had to take action before something awful happened to her. She reached behind her head to grab the vase of flowers on the table, bringing the glass down on her attackers skull. He grunted and looked up at her. "Bitch!" he shouted, reversing her own gun and bringing it down on her forehead. The darkness threatened to overtake Rachel, her mind clinging to consciousness as she felt her clothing being torn by the bastard they were trying to gain evidence on. The darkness invaded again and Rachel welcomed it, relishing its nothingness, much preferring it to the horror that had become the outside world. Frank woke to find himself in a rank dark cellar. He tried to remember what had happened to him, he was out shopping, filling in Helen who he just HAPPENED too meet in the supermarket, he'd gotten back into his car, then.. then... something...he couldn't quite remember, but he knew one thing, Rachel was in trouble, he could feel it in the very fiber of his being. She was scared, terrified, hurt. He had to find her, to rescue her. First he had to rescue himself of course. Easier said than done, he was handcuffed to a metal bar, and it looked quite solid too. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, feeling a sense of dread crawling up. The bastard couldn't mean to... With a sickening feeling he saw all those looks Phillip had been sending Rachel flash before his eyes. The bastard DID mean to.. He pulled at the metal bar, and tried to wriggle his wrist out of the grip of the handcuffs. It didn't work. He pulled harder. It didn't budge a bit. Taking a deep breath to fight the increasing panic, he looked around, to see if he could find anything to use to open the handcuffs. It was too dark to see much, he could just make out the door on the top of some stairs. Using his free hand, he felt around him, searching for anything to use. He could feel something wet on the floor, some wires, and something cold. Something.. of iron, just on the tip of his fingers. He pulled frantically at it, and finally it were in his palm. A nail. He wedged it into the lock of the handcuffs, twisting it, desperately trying to force it open. "Come on, come on..." he pleaded, but could feel his heart sink as it refused to open. Damn his big wrists! Damn the handcuffs! In frustration he pulled at the bar, images of just what the bastard would do to Rach tormenting him. There was a crack. He looked up to see one of the bolts to which the metal bar was fastened to the wall had loosened.. just a little. The bar may be solid, but what was holding it to the wall looked rusty. Changing position to put his weight on the bolts, and with a desperation coming from the realization that he was running out of time, he pulled. Just how long he pulled he wasn't sure, but at least until he started seeing white.. and suddenly he fell backwards, loosing balance as the bar separated from the wall. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, sliding the other bit of the handcuff of the bar, then picking it up. It was solid alright.. and he needed a weapon. In a matter of seconds he was up by the door, practically knocking it of its hedges. 

****** 

Pain. It took her a while to register the sensation, her body feeling far away, and her mind even further. Pain. It was in her head, a blinding white light, and she blinked, try to focus through it. Where was she? And what.... Slowly she felt her eyes open, to look straight into the face of Phillip Wayland. "Bastard," she hissed, feeling the memories rush back. He only smiled. "Ah, but that's how I get my fun!" Realizing she was tied on hands and feet to a bed, and her clothing partly torn, Rachel felt a wave of panic rush over her. She felt helpless. And it was not an emotion she was used to dealing with. Phillip's face was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I want you to be awake when I do this to you...." he hissed, fondling her breasts, tearing away the last bits of clothing. All was lost, she dimly realized. The door barged open, and suddenly Frank was in the doorway. He took in the scene in a second, lounging for the bastard hurting his partner. "You bastard!!!" he yelled, and Phillip stared at him, disbelieving. "How did ya get out...I..." Frank tackled him hard, all his anger released, and it had one target. The bastard tried to defend himself, but he didn't stand a chance as Frank punched his lights up, again and again. He wanted to bash this guys face, to... Taking a deep breath he realized Phillip was unconscious. "Frank.." She couldn't believe it. He was here.. In a manner of seconds he had freed her, and she clinged to him, letting him cover her with a jacket, letting him guide her out of the house, letting him hold her in a strong embrace. She could feel his heart pounding, and she let a hand rest there on his chest, to feel his heartbeats. Somehow she knew as long as she felt them, that it would be alright. 

******* They both got a week off work. To collect themselves, as Hawker put it. And so, here she was, back home, with a week off to collect herself. Rachel didn't feel very collected. It had all happened so quick, both the nabbing and the rescue, and before that.. Their heated argument and even more heated sex. For it was sex. It was NOT lovemaking, and damn him for calling it that! "It was NOT!", she repeated to herself. But she kept tossing in bed. Damn him, he hadn't even mentioned it afterwards, in fact he'd been nothing but sweet and caring and damn him for it!! She wanted to be angry at him, and it was damn near impossible with him being so sweet! Best to remember their argument before Phillip had went berserk. Yes, that was the key. She could feel herself go angry just at the thought. The damn smug bastard! He thought.. Well, she was going to set him straight. Right now, in fact! Hurriedly she got dressed, and stalked off in the direction of his house, all the way cursing him. When she reached his door, she knocked heavily. The house was dark, lights off. He was probably in his bed.. SLEEPING! The bastard.. "yeah, yeah," came a muffled reply, and she heard footsteps advance in her direction, then the door opened to reveal a seemingly awake Frank, but dressed in only a sweatshirt and pants. "Rach..." "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked sarcastically. "No," he replied, letting her in, "but what are you doing here?" "We need to talk!" she shot back, sitting down by the kitchen table. "What?" he blinked confused, "I thought you didn't want to talk about it, and after what happened I didn't want to..." "Since when did you become my protector?!!" she hissed back. "Since always," he replied softly, taking the chair beside her. For a moment she had no reply, then she decided to take another angle. "It shouldn't have happened!" "You're right," he replied, making her blink in amazement. He agreed! But... how come she felt hurt by that? "It shouldn't have happened like that Rach... But.. I think.. It woulda happened sooner or later." "And what makes ya think that??!!" she angrily asked, but he refused to take the bait, keeping his calm for once. It was starting to majorly piss her off. "We're more than just partners and friends.. or so I thought..." Silence fell. She desperately tried to hold on to her anger, but with him sitting like that, eyes downcast, looking too damn attractive, it was getting harder by the minute. "Are we more than that Rach?" he suddenly asked, lifting his gaze. It was a helpless plea in them. She couldn't lie. She couldn't. "Yes," she whispered. "I was getting worried I was gonna look even sillier," he remarked dryly. "You're not silly Frank," she replied softly. "Coulda fooled me," he said, getting up. "Want coffee?" "Sure.. Frank.." "Forget it," he replied, "that is.. if that's what you want." She had no answers as he made coffee. Could she? Could she just forget it? Or more importantly, did she want to? "Ta," she said as he gave her a mug, and sat down beside her again, looking intently at her. "What's going on with you Rach?" he asked softly, "I don't mean to pry, but.." "I... I honestly don't know Frank.." "Okay.. just listen to me then.. I just need to say this.. and.. ya can forget it afterwards, but you and me Rach.. we could make it work. At it would be great.. I mean it would be fantastic, and just so good... and I wouldn't let ya down, or leave ya, because you and me Rach.. it's the real thing. Okay, I just had to say that." He finished nervously. There. He had said it. As the silence continued, he grew more and more nervous. He could loose it all, he realized. "Rach?" "I don't know Frank..we.. we could loose this," "Yeah," he replied softly, "but we could keep it.. and we could win this." And he leaned forward to kiss her lightly, just ever-so-lightly, before pulling back. "You call that a kiss?" she snorted, getting up, indicating that he should get up too. "Umm.. yeah," he replied as he slowly rose. "You gotta do better than that Holloway!" she smiled, and he only hesitating a second before encircling her in his arms and kissing her till they were both out of breath. "Much better.." she whispered slowly. "Yeah.. Rachel.. are we really..." he asked incredulously. "I don't want to loose our partnership Frank.. but I want this too. I want both." "I want both too," he said, aiming kisses at her neck. She found it hard to concentrate. "And.. you reckon.. we could have.. both?" she asked "Definitely.. Everyone.. thinks.. we're.. screwing.. each other...anyway.. We might.. as well.. do it!" he said between kisses, aiming higher up now. "Frank?" "Umm.. yeah..." "You're.. such... a pig!" "But.. a pig.." he paused to kiss her lips again.. and again, "with a week off!" She laughed, then decided it was time her lips did some wandering too. And then they found they had lost interest in talking for quite a while. 

So the sun that morning rose without them. 

**** FINI 


End file.
